F.I.N.D. and B.E.A.T.
F.I.N.D. and B.E.A.T. is the 13th episode of Evan Billion. Plot In space, the Rustbucket 3 and another ship are shooting lasers at each other. Then, the lasers hit the ships, and both ships crash down to Khoros. Most of F.I.N.D. and all of B.E.A.T. get out of their ships, to be greeted by large, angry Tetramands. Theme song! The largest Tetramand say that they are mad for them crashing on their land, and all the Tetramands run forward and start punching the gang. Everyone attacks, and Evan turns into Humanimate and punches several Tetramands. The largest comes to attack him, so Evan runs through him with intangibility. The Tetramand is confused, and Evan turns invisible and runs around. Another Tetramand tells the largest (Palju Relvi) that the Musclonian is behind him, so Palju Relvi turns around and hits Evan down. Kevin guides F.I.N.D. away, and Evan flies after them. There is a large mountain ramp, and a skateboard-like alien transforms into a large skateboard. They all get on, and the alien starts rolling up the hill. B.E.A.T. runs and jumps on the skateboard, and they all jump through the void of space. They crash on Methanos. Methanos is a hot, swampy planet. Evan reverts to normal, and they all run through the swamp. Scarletose uses his chlorokinesis to control the swamp, and lets B.E.A.T. get an advantage, and traps F.I.N.D. under the swamp. They all desperately try to get out of the swamp, and Kevin absorbs it and makes a path, but gets lost. Evan splits them up to form a search party. They each search for a while, and the translator with a couple Petrosapiens find B.E.A.T. with a captured Kevin. Ristego quickly captures the translator and Petrosapiens too, and forces the translator to translate the ancient Methanosian coding. The translator does, and Ristego builds a teleporter, and they all get in and teleport somewhere else. Ristego jumps in, and at the last second, scratches the teleporter so that it does not work. The rest of F.I.N.D. come to the teleporter, and Evan turns into Glider. He jumps high and shoots lasers at the inside of the teleporter, and it starts working again. They all run inside, and find themselves on Petropia. Ristego forces the captured part of F.I.N.D. to jump into a spiky crystal pit. They do, but Evan runs to the edge of it and jumps over it, then shoots lasers at the pit. A Petrosapien controls a crystal up, and makes it catch Kevin, then he moves the crystal to the edge of the pit. Kevin absorbs it, then turns his hands into points and sticks them in the wall. The Petrosapien then combines all the crystals at the bottom of the pit into a large crystal ramp, and all the captured members run up the ramp to Kevin, who launches him up to the top of the pit. They see B.E.A.T. running near a blue planet. They all chase B.E.A.T., and Axeman turns into an air axe, and uses air to go to the blue planet and push something back. Axeman brings balloons to them, and pushes them all together using air. B.E.A.T. jumps onto the combined balloons and Axeman uses air to push the balloons to the blue planet, which turns out to be Airflight. Evan jumps into the air and chases them, shooting lasers. The lasers pop the balloons, and they crash on Airflight. On Airflight, there are several balloons everywhere, and almost everything is made out of balloons. Ristego tells B.E.A.T. to go and get all the parts they can find, and they split up to complete the task. Evan and Ristego talk about what Ristego is planning to do, and B.E.A.T. comes back with several parts. Evan grabs some of the parts and puts them together to create a hoverboard thing, and he turns into Lightmeraction, and stretches to Petropia. He drops off the hoverboard, and stretches back. He finds his legs tied up in a knot on a stick over a burning well. He waits for a while, and F.I.N.D. flies on the hoverboard to Airflight. Evan tells them B.E.A.T.'s plan while Kevin absorbs the stick, then snaps it in half and Evan comes down. Kevin whispers something in Evan's ear, and Evan turns into Emotion and sneaks to where B.E.A.T. is. He sees the Emotion that escaped the Billiontrix, then jumps and knocks the Emotion down. Ristego turns around, then the Emotion gets confused and time is frozen for 15 minutes. But Evan starts to get confused too, so he is in it, too. The Emotion gets mad and starts to punch Evan, who ducks and knocks her down. Emotion grabs Evan's leg and pulls him up, but Evan acts like he is going to pick his nose, and she becomes disgusted and makes a green bomb. Evan flips Emotion over and kicks her into the green bomb, then the green bomb explodes and she is launched far away. Time unfreezes, and B.E.A.T. thinks that Evan is Emotion. They walk, then all of B.E.A.T. sets their parts in a clear area. Ristego combines the parts into a large machine. Ristego thinks it is a ship and tries it, but it just releases smoke. MOMP then blasts red energy at the machine, and the pieces start levitating around. Ristego says that he can put the right parts together to make the right functions, and he jumps in, but his DNA combines with the pieces, making him a giant robot. He uses a large robot claw to grab all of B.E.A.T. and Evan, then starts running. F.I.N.D. arrives at Evan's calls for help, and they chase Ristego. Ristego combines some balloons to make a heavy thing, and it falls on F.I.N.D. Ristego zaps a black hole, and starts jumping into it. Kevin absorbs the ground, then throws up the heavy thing. He makes a ground ramp, and all of F.I.N.D. run up it and jump on Ristego, and they all get sucked into the hole. They travel through the void, then end up on a square planet. Stearth. While they are crashing down, they see 10 Stithumans. 5 are wearing red scarfs, hats, and mittens, and the other 5 are wearing green jerseys and shorts. They are all sitting down on a bench, and they are holding rays and zapping moon rocks that come by. Then, they notice F.I.N.D. and B.E.A.T., and all run to them. The Stithumans introduce themselves, and then say that they can help. Then, Darlige Stick zaps Ristego and he turns to normal, and all the robotic parts come off of him. The good Stithumans and F.I.N.D. take some parts and then go, then the bad Stithumans and B.E.A.T. take the rest and go. With the bad side, Kako Ravdi starts observing some parts. Darlige Stick asks Ristego what their goal is, and Ristego talks about knowing everything about every planet, then using the knowledge to create better B.E.A.T. arsenals. Huai Bang says that there are a lot of planets in the Alpha Solaranlage, and Ristego could easily get what he needs on those planets. The bad Stithumans start building. With the good Stithumans and F.I.N.D., Kalo Ravdi says that they will use the B.E.A.T. ship to go to where they will go, and foil their plans. Ona Makila, Sara Stika, Bon Bwa, and Labs Stick start identifying parts, and Kalo Ravdi tells where they go. The Stithumans put them together, and Kalo Ravdi adds a special tracking arrow. F.I.N.D. crams in, and starts flying up. B.E.A.T. is already in their ship, and Ristego uses tractor beams on different things to try to set F.I.N.D. back, but the ship's agility is cranked up. Then Ristego starts piloting the ship to the Alpha Solaranlage, and the F.I.N.D. ship shoots a green arrow that latches onto B.E.A.T.'s ship. F.I.N.D.'s ship starts following, and both ships fly for a long time, then end up on Furtum. Furtum is a planet with a lot of different things, and Volers are running around, taking some of the things. Ristego watches the powers and ways that the Volers are taking things, then starts doing something sort of like kung fu combined with stealing. Some Volers notice F.I.N.D. and B.E.A.T., then start running to them and stealing objects from them. Some of the members fight back, and they all sing These Are the Members of F.I.N.D. and B.E.A.T. The members defeat the Volers, but some more Volers wearing karate suits start attacking them, and they have learned to combine their speed, teleportation, quick hands, and moving undetected powers to start defeating them. Evan uses NME and with some quick blows, defeat all the Volers and takes everything back that belonged to F.I.N.D. members. Axeman takes back the stuff that belongs to B.E.A.T. members, and B.E.A.T. and F.I.N.D. go into their ships and fly above Uran. Evan starts to fly down, but Kevin says that it is extremely toxic down there. Then he passes around toxic protection cream and everyone rubs it on themselves. B.E.A.T. uses their powers to make suits on them, then both ships fly down to Uran. Uran's a yellowish-orangish planet. There is a pit with a shovel by it, and many mutation minerals are in the pit. Ristego tells everyone about the rocks, and everything that could happen. Then, he runs and grabs a rock with his spikes coating his arm. It is a strength rock, and Ristego becomes muscular and strong. Evan wants to transform, but Kevin says the cream is only on his real form. So Evan absorbs one of Ristego's spikes, then shoots needles at Ristego. For a while it does no damage, then Ristego gets at a disadvantage. Ristego jumps into the pit and touches all the rocks, and it mutates him into a large beast. Ristego flies away, holding a rock that could destroy entire objects if encountering it's life force. B.E.A.T. decides to stay on Uran for a while, then Evan and F.I.N.D. plunge into their ship and fly over to Mecano, where Ristego is. Mecano has many electrical items and machines on it. Ristego is smashing through all of them, then Evan jumps out and chases him. Evan wants to turn into Sportacus for speed, but the Billiontrix is timed out. He decides to try something new and starts to absorb a fence, but then remembers the cream. He rubs dirt on himself to get the cream off, then lets his left arm and sleeve absorb a fence. He then makes his legs absorb the ground, and everything else absorbs the metal of the Billiontrix. He then makes his right arm and head unabsorb the Billiontrix, and the metal with the Billiontrix symbol is on his chest. Ristego drops the mineral into a large electric tub, and electricity starts generating everywhere. Evan passes into electricity, then flies into the tub. The stuff into the tub get sucked on him, then the electricity get sucked into him, too. Everything that Evan absorbed flows through his body, then it transforms into a sun-like object. Inside the sun-like object, Evan seems to be in the dinosaur time. Rocket is a pterodactyl, Kevin is a velociraptor, and Ristego is a T-rex. Then, everything shifts into the ice age. Rocket is a woolly mammoth, Kevin is a prehistoric tiger, and Ristego is a cave Arburian Pelarota. They keep shifting through different times, and wind up in the future. Evan is holding a device with a button. When he presses the button, everything is back to normal. Evan unabsorbs everything, then absorbs the wall of the tub and shifts his hands into rectangular prisms. He punches rectangles in the inside of the tub, and makes a ladder which he uses to climb out. He jumps on Ristego and knocks him out, then somehow floats through the void. He lands on Cannonsia, only to be greeted by Cannonian pirates. F.I.N.D. winds up on Cannonsia too, and they all are captured and are forced to become part of the crew. The Cannonian captain, Car'nk, tells them expectations and their duties. He also says that there will be islands that they have to go to and conquer, and the first one is Bioll, which has a lot of life. The crew, except Ristego who will be defense, goes and searches the island. Car'nk seems to not care about life, and keeps firing all of it. Then, there is a golden octopus with nine arms. Car'nk cuts off all it's arms except it's ninth, and tells his crew to search for them. The crew use sharp objects to cut open the tentacles and search, but they find nothing. Car'nk tries to cut off it's ninth arm, but the octopus acts as if it wants to protect something. Car'nk flies to the octopus and slays it, but a sphere ghost-like thing flies away with gold coins in it. Car'nk tells a Cannonian to tell Ristego to get the ship. He does, and they all ride the ship and chase the ghost, and find themselves on Miland, a mine-like island. The ghost flies down into a basement-like place, and the crew and Car'nk chase after it. The ghost is by some objects that look like eggs combined with coins. Car'nk starts taking the objects, and the ghost tries to kill it, but it is useless. So the ghost just makes a vacuum in it's chest and starts sucking stuff in. Car'nk grabs most of the objects and tries to fly up, but starts getting sucked in. Car'nk tells the Cannonian crew to let the others go, then tosses the objects forward, gets sucked in, and both the ghost and Car'nk disappears. Car'nk is dead. The Cannonians send F.I.N.D. and Ristego away, and Ristego flies to Reflectopia, because one of the Cannonians mention that there is a super secret life force there. F.I.N.D. gets in their ship and flies to Reflectopia. B.E.A.T. is also on Reflectopia, and Ristego, still mutated, flies around and starts smashing reflection panels. Evan turns into Clawnormous, and chases Ristego. After a while, Evan shoots a claw laser, but it reflects off of unbroken panels and hits him. He shoots more lasers, but the same things keep happening. F.I.N.D. tries different attacks, but they reflect, too. Then Ristego smashes a large glass cube and finds the life force, then he tells B.E.A.T. to attack. They attack, and Evan defeats them, but they keep coming back with different attacks. While Evan is getting attacked, Ristego holds up the life force and absorbs most of the panels. Then he grows super large, the size of the sun. Evan hits him with his back paws, but it does no effect (didn't you read where I said he was the size of the sun?). No matter what any of F.I.N.D. tries, nothing works. Then, Ristego uses the life force to bring things to life, and they attack F.I.N.D. and easily overpower them. Ristego makes all of B.E.A.T. grow to half the size he is. Then Evan says a power from from the Book of Maneuvers, Techniques, and Moves, then all of B.E.A.T. disappear into a shrinking black hole, that turns all of them back to normal and takes them to the Null Void. Characters *Evan Levin *Kevin Levin *Rocket *Sharpoint *Other members of F.I.N.D. *Kalo Ravdi *Ona Makila *Sara Stika *Bon Bwa *Labs Stick *Golden Octopus Villains *B.E.A.T. *Angry Tetramands *Darlige Stick *Slechte Stok *Lose Stick *Huai Bang *Kako Ravdi *Volers *Cannonian Pirates *Car'nk (later deceased) Aliens Used *Humanimate *Glider *Lightmeraction *Emotion *NME Quotes *(F.I.N.D. is trapped under the swamp) *Cop: This is worse than the time when someone called me to arrest his wife for covering the house in boogers. *(Evan looks at cop with disgusted look) *Cop: It was a lot of boogers. *Ristego: Get in! *Kevin: I guess we must or something bad might happen. *Petrosapien: This isn't bad enough? *(they jump into the pit) *Evan, as Glider: NOOOO!!!!! (runs and jumps over pit, then shoots lasers down it) What am I supposed to accomplish with this? *(F.I.N.D. and B.E.A.T. crash on Stearth, and Stithumans get off bench and go to them) *Red Stithuman 1: I'm Darlige Stick. *Red Stithuman 2: I'm Slechte Stok. *Red Stithuman 3: I'm Lose Stick. *Red Stithuman 4: I'm Huai Bang. *Red Stithuman 5: I'm Kako Ravdi. *Green Stithuman 1: I'm Kalo Ravdi. *Green Stithuman 2: I'm Ona Makila. *Green Stithuman 3: I'm Sara Stika. *Green Stithuman 4: I'm Bon Bwa. *Green Stithuman 5: And I'm Labs Stick. *Evan as Emotion, reverting back to normal: And I'm confused. *(members are easily defeating Volers) *Evan: Ha. This is so easy. *(all Volers are defeated, but then karate Volers come) *Evan: Karate aliens? Seriously? *Karate Volers: Hi-ya! (easily defeat all members except Evan) *Evan: More like bye-no. (turns into NME) *Kevin: If Ristego finds that life force, then he will have the ultimate power! *Evan: I'll stop him! (turns into Clawnormous, and bumps into panel) RARGH! (runs and smashes many other panels just by looking at them) *Kevin: I guess his ugliness is a new brand. *Ristego: I can do almost anything with this life force! (makes stuff on planets he sees come to life and come to Reflectopia and overpower F.I.N.D.) *Evan as Clawnormous, turning back to normal: I guess we will lose. *Ristego: And now for Final Jeopardy! (makes B.E.A.T. grow to half the size he is) *Jetter: ''What? ''Not the full size? *Ristego: Arburian Pelarotas are the biggest and baddest. (punches self in face) *Evan: Hey, I remember something! Ghabex! (all of B.E.A.T. disappears) *(B.E.A.T. reappears in shrinking black hole that turns them back to normal and puts them in the Null Void) *Evan: Don't you just love the power of black holes? *Kevin: Not more than I like ships! Beat ya there! (gets up and starts running to ship) *(all of F.I.N.D. get up and start racing) *Rocket: Rargh! (stretches to a slick on Kevin, and everyone slips and spaceship gets knocked into space) *Evan: How will we get back? *Translator: Let's find out. *Evan: How? Category:Episodes Category:Evan Billion Category:Evan Billion Episodes Category:Ultimatehero